Before It's Too Late
by nashvillefan12
Summary: Rayna struggles with the aftermath of the proposals when an unexpected visitor drops by and gives her a rude awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to take a shot at what could happen after the finale...hope you enjoy!**

The dreadful weekend was finally over. Rayna had never been more thankful for a Monday morning. She busied herself around the kitchen while Daphne kept Luke's two kids entertained at the breakfast table.

_It was their first weekend as a family after the big engagement. Luke's daughter hardly ever left his side. "There's Daddy's girl." As Luke often said before picking the girl up and carrying her everywhere. At 9-years-old Rayna felt the girl was too big to be picked up but she decided not to say anything, reminding herself that Luke rarely got to see his children._

He came running downstairs, his fingers fastening the top button on his shirt and making his way over to the stove where Rayna was making French toast. "Morning." He drew closer to her as she tilted her head slightly towards him and smiled. "Morning." He quickly kissed her cheek before opening the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk.

He looked over at Daphne and his children at the breakfast table. "Well would you look at that beautiful family!" Daphne turned around in her chair to face him looking from the empty seat next to her than back at Luke. "We're missing one. If she's even still apart of this family."

_Maddie had been absent most of the weekend spending most of her time locked in her room. This new blended family was an adjustment for everyone and Maddie wanted nothing to do with it._

Rayna rolled her eyes. "Of course she's still apart of this family." She walked over to the stairs and hollered her oldest daughter's name then turned back to Luke who shot her a look. She knew that look all too well. He had been telling her all weekend that they needed to set some rules down for the kids especially Maddie who tried her best to make sure everyone had a rotten weekend. As Rayna returned to the stove to finish making breakfast she felt Luke's eyes on her. "It's just a teenage phase. She's going to get over it." She assured him.

They were just about to grab their plates and join the kids at the breakfast table when Maddie came stomping downstairs. Rayna and Luke both looked at the girl who avoided total eye contact. Her brow frowned as she opened the cupboard grabbing a box of cereal and a bowl then slammed it shut. Rayna jumped clearly startled by Maddie's anger. After a long stressful weekend Rayna didn't have the energy to deal with her daughter's nonsense today.

"I made you a plate. We're having French toast." Rayna said gingerly holding out Maddie's plate ignoring her rude behavior. Maddie ignored her as she opened the door to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk to pour on her cereal. Luke gave Rayna another look, shaking his head before sitting down at the breakfast table with the kids. Rayna stood there for a second, her hand on her hip leaning up against the counter as Maddie walked past her.

Frustrated, Rayna quickly turned and grabbed Maddie's arm before she could get out of reach. "Maddie." Rayna said in a sharp tone turning the girl around to face her. Maddie glared at her mother annoyed. "You are the oldest and I expect you to set a good example and be respectful." Not saying a word, Maddie just rolled her eyes.

With that Rayna grabbed her plate off the counter and joined Luke and the kids at the table. Maddie stood there for a moment holding her breakfast in her hand. She watched as Luke wrapped his arm around the back of her mother's chair, pulling her close.

There was no way she was eating breakfast while watching _THAT_ so she walked around the counter and pulled out a stool, taking a seat at the counter with her back to everyone. Luke noticed as he nudged Rayna with his shoulder glancing over at Maddie.

"Maddie." Rayna said gently but Maddie ignored her again, continuing to eat her breakfast. "Maddie." Rayna repeated more forceful this time. Maddie tossed her spoon in her cereal bowl, the sound of the spoon hitting the glass echoed through the room. "WHAT?" Maddie shouted annoyed as she turned to face her mother. "This behavior of yours is not acceptable in this house." Maddie shrugged. "Fine then I'm moving in with Deacon." Maddie said turning back to her breakfast. Luke leaned real close to Rayna. "Just a phase huh?" She hated that Maddie was hurting so bad to the point she was lashing out but she hated Luke judging her a parent even more.

Thankfully, Luke had a meeting at the studio that morning and the kids were off to school. Finally alone, she tidied up a bit after everyone was gone.

A little while later she heard a knock at the door. When she saw the white haired man at the door she smiled. "Hey Rayna."

"Watty!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Come in." She said as she stepped back from the door.

He took a seat on the sofa in the livingroom. "Can I get you anything? A glass of water?" She offered standing a few steps away in the kitchen. "No thanks I'm fine."

She joined him in the livingroom sitting across from him. He didn't say anything for a minute, just sat there with his arms crossed shaking his head. Rayna tensed a bit noticing he was staring at the giant diamond on her finger. "I gotta say that was some show y'all put on the other night." Rayna sensed his sarcasm. "Come on now, don't start. Luke is a good guy."

_Watty had been a friend of the family's for years but Rayna had thought of him more as a father figure. After her mother died, Lamar never cared to talk about her even when Rayna begged him to tell her a story but when Watty came around she didn't have to beg. He'd just pull up a seat with a smile on his face, always finding a new fascinating story about her Mama to tell. Until recently, Rayna had always guessed Watty was a longtime friend of her mother's like maybe they went to school together. Often she wondered why Lamar hated him so much until she found out about the affair. _

"How is everyone taking it?" Watty asked curiously unfolding his arms. Unsure of how to answer that question especially after this morning, she shrugged. "The kids are adjusting." _Adjusting was an understatement she thought to herself._ Without hesitating he leaned forward and asked the loaded question. "And Deacon?"

_Breathing suddenly became an issue for Rayna. Her eyes darted over to the kitchen counter where just a few days ago Deacon had kissed her so tenderly leaving her wanting more. The look in his eyes when he reached for her hand, she willed him to take Luke's diamond off so they could be a family just like he said but instead he closed her fingers around the ring. HIS ring. "This is yours. I never should've taken it back." He softly whispered to her. She stared at the ring for a long time after he left. It felt more like he put his heart in her hand asking her to hold onto it until she was ready to give him hers to hold._

She glanced down at the floor, fidgeting with her hair. "You know I've been really busy with the album launch I haven't really talked to him." She fibbed wondering if Watty knew Deacon had gotten to her again.

"Oh hey, congratulations on your album." Rayna smiled, relieved he had changed the subject. "Thank you. I think we finally got this label up off the ground." He nodded. "You sure did Rayna. Your Mama would be so proud of you."

"You have no idea how much that means to me. I just wish she were here." Rayna said as he reached across the coffee table for her hand. "Me too Darlin'. She was the love of my life." Rayna smiled with a tear in her eye. It was always comforting to know how much he cared about her mother.

After a bit Watty stood up. "Well I better get going." She stood as well. "I'm glad you stopped by." He started to walk out of the room when he noticed a picture on the stand next to the sofa. "What's this?"

He picked it up to admire the photo. "Oh it's just something Maddie made from the benefit concert at Fort Campbell." Watty looked from the picture back at Rayna. "Maddie. Deacon's daughter." It was more of a statement than a question but Rayna nodded anyway. "I see it now. She looks a lot like him. A nice blend of the two of you."

_Rayna smiled remembering the day Maddie was born. Peaking at the little face wrapped up in her pink blanket, she knew before they got the paternity test back that this little precious person she and Deacon created. Although she had known it for years it was nice to hear people take note of the resemblance._

"Well she certainly acts like him. Stubborn. I thought Deacon had a temper but I'm beginning to think Maddie's is far worse." Rayna said with a laugh recalling this morning's events. Watty placed the photo back down. "Don't forget that." He said matter-of-factly still glancing at the photo. "Oh believe me she makes it very hard to forget. Teenagers I tell ya."

He turned his attention back to Rayna. "No I mean don't forget that feeling you get when you talk about Deacon and you're family together. I still get that same feeling when I talk about your mama and what our life would've been like if she didn't go off the road that night." Rayna swallowed hard. She hated to recall the details of her mother's death. "Watty." Rayna said trying to stop him from going on.

"No Rayna listen." He begged. "Marrying Luke Wheeler will not change your feelings for Deacon. Believe me I waited for Virginia to leave Lamar and when she finally did it was too late. Don't wait Rayna. Please before it's too late."


	2. Chapter 2

**I promise some Rayna and Deacon interaction is coming soon! Hope you enjoy!**

One song. One stupid love song was all it took to make Scarlett change her mind about her future. Out in the livingroom her bags still laid by the door all packed and ready to go but she wasn't. Not yet anyways.

_"__I don't think you should go." Those words echoed in her head since Gunner had said to her at the Bluebird. What did that even mean? She wondered. As far as she was concerned he was with Zoey and they __seemed__ pretty happy so why was he writing this beautiful song for her?_

Taking a seat at the breakfast table with her cup of coffee, she tilted her head slightly when she saw a picture of Rayna and Luke on the front page of the newspaper. Before she knew it she had picked it up to study it.

_Luke was down on one knee, his cowboy hat sitting beside him on the stage and Rayna was leaning over him to seal the deal with a kiss. The King and Queen of Country. It sure looked like a fairytale but maybe things weren't exactly what they __seemed__._

Engrossed in the newspaper article, she hardly noticed him enter the room. "Mornin'." Her eyes grew wide when she recognized Deacon's voice. She quickly folded the paper and laid it on the table. "Mornin'." She replied casually before faking a smile and hiding the paper under her elbows. He looked at her confused for a moment then just shook his head and went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

He opened the silverware drawer, picking out a spoon to add sugar to his coffee with. "Well what's on your agenda today?" He asked as he stirred in his sugar and milk. "Thought I'd start apartment hunting since it looks like I'll be sticking around here after all."

_A year ago when Scarlett decided to move in with him, they both agreed not to pry in each other's personal lives because as Deacon would say 'that's none of your damn business' but he couldn't help but wonder what caused the sudden change in her lately._

He looked over at his frail blonde niece with concern. The bags under her eyes indicated to him how exhausted she was. Cautiously, he sat down across from her. "Is that what you want? To stick around? Just last week you were rambling about how much you wanted to go back to Old Miss."

Her tired eyes drifted to the floor as she brought her right knee up and tucked it under her chin. "I guess I changed my mind." She wasn't about to tell him how complicated things were between Zoey, Gunner and herself. He nodded, deciding to let it go.

It had always been in her nature to take care of people and before he knew it she stood to put a piece of toast in the toaster for him. "You can stay here a little longer you know?"

She nodded as she turned around to open the fridge, pulling out the eggs. "Thanks but I think it's time to have my own place again." Maneuvering around the kitchen, she placed the frying pan on the stove, turning the burner on medium. "'Sides Maddie needs her own room when she stays on the weekends and I think I finally have enough saved up from working at the Bluebird and touring for Rayn-" Scarlett paused as she let the cracked egg slide into the frying pan.

Her eyes darted towards him, cursing under her breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up."

She was a nervous wreck, afraid she might've just sent him over the edge but he seemed to be in control, not even bothered by her comment. "Who? Rayna?" The casual tone of his voice surprised her, leaving her speechless. "Is that why you hid the paper? Cause of the engagement announcement?"

'Nothing gets by him.' She thought to herself but instead looked up at him, a curious look on her face wondering how in the world he knew about the announcement. It was as if he read her mind when he picked up the paper and waved it in the air. "It was in the weekend edition too and on Good Morning America and let's not forget the fourteen, no fifteen times they played Ball and Chain on the radio yesterday." Without any effort, he tossed the paper back onto the table.

"Hard to escape I guess." Scarlett said as she scooped the eggs and toast onto a plate, carrying them over to him. He just smirked. "Darlin' you can say that again. Oh and did I mention I'm scheduled to tour with Luke next month?" He picked up his fork, stabbing at the eggs and lifting it to his mouth.

After she refilled her cup of coffee, she joined him at the table. "How do you do it? I mean how do you not wonder what it would've been like if things had been different?" She always wondered how things would've been if she accepted Gunner's proposal.

_'__Damn.' He thought, wondering where Scarlett had been the past fourteen years when he laid awake wondering if Rayna was doing the same thing, when she touched his arm to congratulate him after a successful show nearly making his skin burn because he wanting her so badly. All those longing looks he shot Rayna's way when he wondered what it would've been like if he was her husband instead of Teddy. To Scarlett, he must've made it look easy to go on without Rayna all these years._

"I used to ask myself that question every day" She sat up straight eager to hear any advice he had to throw her way. "but then I learned living in the past isn't good for anyone."

_Boy was that the truth. Just the other night, before he went over to Rayna's he knew he was ready to leave his dark past behind him. If he could just have her and show her that he was ready to start a future with her, he would never touch a drink again._

Something about the way he kissed her and she didn't pull away made him confident she would be his very soon. He took a sip of his coffee, placing the mug on the table when a big grin lit up on his face. "Sometimes you have to **save yourself** and in the end things will be exactly the way they're **supposed to be**."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not sure if I'm taking this in the right direction but here it is..**

Large crowds were never Deacon's thing and if he were being honest neither were small crowds. Sure he had played for a few thousand people like it were no big deal but it took all he could to pull himself up in front of the room at an AA meeting to speak.

As he sat in one of those uncomfortable, hard, plastic chairs at an eight o'clock meeting, he anxiously tapped his foot on the ground. He checked his watch more frequently than not, hoping to see the door swing open any minute now.

The group of people that surrounded him were getting restless because the meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago.

One of the sponsors awkwardly cleared their throat. "Shall we begin?" He asked deliberately pointing the question towards Deacon.

Deacon could feel all eyes were on him. He wanted to wait for her. Just five more minutes and he swore she would show up but then he remembered that giant diamond she still wore on her finger and began doubting that she would show up tonight...

He ducked his head and slowly nodded, giving the sponsor the okay to begin the meeting. Without her.

_A few days before…_

Deacon stood onstage rehearsing for the upcoming tour. He had ran through the set with his band and was going over chord changes with his lead guitarist when Luke Wheeler strolled in.

Deacon's entire band looked in the direction of Luke. His cowboy boots thudded across the rehearsal stage. "Freakin' Deacon! How's it going?" Luke asked patting his buddy on the back.

Deacon rocked back and forth on his feet. He hadn't seen Luke since the big proposal nor had he thought about him being with Rayna but seeing him standing there with a big smirk on his face brought back unwanted memories of the pair.

He could feel his blood boiling but he kept his cool as he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Good." He replied casually without a hint of anger or resentment. "We'll clear the stage so y'all can start."

Deacon was about to assist his band in striking the stage when Luke's booming voice and big presence stopped him.

"Hey now, hold on a second. I believe _It's On Tonight_ is on the set list."

Deacon nodded knowing it was useless to avoid the guy. Luke was his boss now, they had a tour together. "I believe you're right. Adam and I were going over chord changes but-" He turned towards Adam giving his guitar player a look. "It can wait I guess."

Luke threw his hands in the air shooing Deacon away. "Oh no go on. We got plenty of time before the tour. Besides you're the best damn guitar player I know so go show 'em how it's done Claybourne."

Deacon offered Luke a small smile in an effort to say 'Thank you'. Before he could get out of reach, Luke hollered after him. "Wheels Up!" Deacon turned and smirked at him then continued to walk offstage. This guy was so full of himself he had no idea what Rayna saw in him.

As Luke's band joined him onstage, Deacon made his way down the hallway, grabbing a guitar from one of the stands. He could hear the music from the stage and Luke singing. He knew it was hopeless to rehearse anything there with the noise interfering with his thoughts. He told Adam he'd see him around as he placed his guitar back on the stand.

Rounding the corner, he could see the door swing open further down the hall and a site before his eyes. Her red hair was a giveway. He could tell from a million miles away it was her.

There really was no running now. He already spotted her and he was walking her way. She stood there motionless as he approached her with a friendly greeting. "Hey."

"Hey." She replied fidgeting with hair.

"You here for Luke's rehearsal?" Not that he cared.

Her eyes began to wander, trying her best to avoid his. "Yeah."

He looked down noticing Luke's ring still on her finger. She caught him looking at it and hid her hand behind her back. "I should probably get in there." Trying to excuse herself from the awkwardness.

As she began to step around him, she caught a whiff of his cologne.

He turned around to face her, noticing how close she was. She was close enough for him to touch her, close enough for him to take her in his arms, shove her up against the wall and put his lips on hers but he didn't.

Instead he tightened his face, debating whether to say something or not. "It's him isn't it?" The sad tone of his voice made her wince hoping they could avoid this conversation but she decided to do what she always did. Pretend not to know what he was referring to. "What?"

"You chose him."

Rayna looked around noticing Deacon's drummer was walking aimlessly in the hallway within earshot. She shot Deacon a warning look. He nodded his head towards a nearby room.

They stepped inside, closing the door for privacy. He looked at her, patiently waiting for an answer. "Deacon, you and I have been friends for years. Why can't that be enough?" She looked drained, her voice tired and weak. She'd hadn't been sleeping and the little bit of energy she did have was spent on arguing with Maddie but that didn't excuse her from having this discussion with him. He was hurting too and wanted answers.

"Why can't I be enough?"

His words came out so effortlessly, hitting her like a ton of bricks. She cocked her head, unable to speak feeling like her world was caving in.

He started to pace the small room when she didn't answer him, running his fingers furiously through his hair trying to let off a little steam. "Just tell me what more could I possibly do to get you back?"

The corners of her mouth parted when she opened her to speak, scrambling her thoughts together. "We've been down this road so many times. You've told me you changed so many times."

And there it was. Their dark past creeping up on them once again. Only this time he wasn't going to let her win this battle. He wasn't going to walk away and watch her be happy with someone else. Not without a fight.

"Look I know I crossed the line when I found out about Maddie. I went down that road again but I don't want to do that again." Rayna let out a long sigh realizing how useless fighting with him was. He gently touched her arm, making her look at him. "I_ won't_ do that again." Her eyes searched his. She could tell he was being serious.

The way she looked at him, he could tell he had her captivated by his every word now.

"Maddie, she brings so much joy to my life ya know? It's amazing to see that kid pick up a guitar and when her face lights up it's like-" He pauses smiling at the memories. "It's like I'm finally the father I never thought I could be. It's that feeling you know, that she's a part of me." His eyes began to water. "I've never felt this way before. She's-she's my daughter. She's _our_ daughter. And the best part of her is you, Ray. We created her."

Rayna swallows hard, trying not to shed a tear but he continues.

"And Daphne. When that little girl jumps into my arms and calls me Uncle Deacon," He shakes his head with a laugh. "I mean how could anyone have a bad day when she's around?" He ducks his head to meet her gaze. "Rayna. You and the girls. You're my family." It doesn't take much after that when Rayna buries her face in her hands.

He takes a step closer to her, cupping her face with both hands. Her fingers wrap around his wrists as she stands there frozen for a moment wondering if he was going to kiss her again like he did a few nights ago.

"I should go." She says again, her voice shaking from being this close to him but yet she doesn't move.

Carefully and cautiously, he tucks her hair behind her ear and wipes her tears with the pads of his thumbs, leaning his face closer to hers. When he speaks his voice is soft and sweet, barely above a whisper. "Saturday night my rehab center is holding a family night. It would really mean the world to me if you came." She looked up at him, his eyes pleading with hers.

All of a sudden an electric shock runs through her body when he reaches for her hand. He tenderly presses his lips to her cheek and kisses a falling tear away before whispering in her ear. "Just think about it. Please."

**...To be continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me a while to get this chapter up. I had wrote this whole chapter about Rayna showing up to the meeting but decided to go with this one instead. I hope you'll all follow me on this journey because I think it will be interesting when Rayna realizes what she lost and how she's going to get it back... :)**

At the rehab center:

When it got to be 8:20pm, Deacon started to think that maybe Rayna got held up in traffic. Everyone went out on Saturday night, it was possible for traffic to be heavy at this hour.

When it got to be 8:40pm, Deacon worried that maybe she'd gotten into an accident. He quickly sent her a text.

_Hope everything is okay._

As he checked his cell phone for the third time that night at 8:50pm, he saw that she had read his message and didn't bother to reply. That was when he knew in the back of his mind, she wasn't coming.

Deacon cursed under his breath. _Damnit. How could she?_ He wondered.

She was the only family he had. Maddie was too young to fully understand what this meeting was about and Scarlett had some weird phobia of rehab centers. Couldn't say he blamed her.

But he was counting on Rayna being there tonight to support him, just like she always had no matter how much tension was between them.

As much as he wanted her to wrap her arms around him and tell him how proud of him she was and that she loved him, it would've been nice just to see a familiar face sitting next to him.

He realized his thoughts had drowned out the voices standing at the podium and he turned his attention back to the front of the room.

Everyone started to applaud. "Thank you, Sarah." The sponsor said to the girl who had just returned to her seat with her family by her side.

"Well," The sponsor cleared his thought. "If there's no one else I guess we're done for the night."

A little while later, everyone got up to leave the room with their families in tow.

Deacon had never felt so alone. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

He filed out of the room with the rest of them who gathered in the hallway when he realized he had forgotten his jacket in the other room. Annoyed that he had to go back and pass through all the families hugging their loved ones, he reluctantly turned and made a beeline back to the room.

As he entered the doorway, a woman coming out of the room bummed into him.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

Deacon shook his head, keeping his eyes low to the ground. "My fault."

The woman looked up at him, studying his face. "Hey, you're Deacon Claybourne! You're opening for Luke Wheeler right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

The woman smiled. "I thought I saw you at rehearsal the other day."

Deacon made a face, wondering what this woman was talking about.

"I sing back up for Luke. Just started actually. Haven't been out on the road in a long time and now I'm on the biggest tour in the country! It's kind of nerve wracking!"

Deacon shifted his weight. He wasn't really interested in talking about Luke Wheeler right now, he just wanted to get out of there.

"I'm sure you'll be great."

The woman blushed, finally sensing his urgency. "I-I should let you go. It was nice meeting you."

Deacon looked at the woman for the first time. She had blonde hair that framed her face and her blue eyes popped. She was pretty.

He extended his hand to her. "Nice to meet you-"

"Pam." She interjected.

"Pam." He repeated with a smile. It was the first time he had smiled all night. "I'll see you at rehearsal."

She nodded. "Okay. Yeah. Rehearsal." She stepped out of the room with the biggest smile on her face.

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought it would be neat if Deacon had an unexpected, familiar face to talk to this season that might be able to relate to him in more ways than he thought possible... More Rayna and Deacon to come! :) Hope you enjoy! **

Monday morning, Deacon sat on his couch with this guitar laid over his lap just staring into space, a million thoughts running through his mind. One thought he couldn't shake was Rayna.

_Why didn't she show up at the meeting? Was it her choice or was it Luke's? Was she even considering coming?_

It was a constant nagging that he just couldn't help but wonder.

A knock at the door startled him. He set his guitar down beside the coffee table to answer it.

He was surprised to see a petite blonde standing there wearing dark sunglass, her ponytail pulled through a baseball cap and sweats on. She was usually glammed up even on her off days but there wasn't even a trace of make-up on her face today. And boy did she looked awful! If he didn't know better he might've not recognized her.

"Juliette?" His face frowned at the sight of her.

She slid her dark colored glass down her nose slightly. "Yes, it's me. Can I come in?"

He stepped out of the way, following her inside. "What happened to you?"

She rolled her eyes as she snatched her shades off her face. "Is this the welcome I get for checking on you?"

"Checking on me?"

Her eyes immediately fixated on the picture that Maddie made from the Fort Campbell concert sitting on the coffee table. She reached for it, studying the four faces in the frame. "Maddie sent me." She looked up at him, noticing the frustration in his face. "She's worried about you."

Deacon stroked his facial hair thinking of a response. Juliette's words hit him like a knife in his heart. He hated to think that this whole situation affected Maddie as much as it did. He cleared his throat, clasping his hands together as he decided to brush it off. "I texted her this morning so why is she worried?"

She raised her eyebrows knowing all-to-well he was avoiding the topic. "Come on Deacon. I was at the concert when Luke proposed! The whole world is talking about it!"

He just shrugged and looked away.

"Hey, it's okay. You have every right to be pissed. It-" She paused. "Sucks."

He continued to look off into the distance when Juliette shoved the picture frame towards him. "Here." His eyes glanced from the picture then back at Juliette with a look of confusion.

"Throw it across the room, shatter it into a million pieces. It'll make you feel better."

Slowly, he picked up the picture, not taking his eyes off of it.

_It was amazing how the picture captured the lustful look he and Rayna had shared onstage. Maybe it was his imagination but he wanted to believe more than anything that it wasn't. And the girls looked so happy! Even if it wasn't traditional, they were all still a family. They were his family! They were everything he and Rayna used to dream about having. Writing songs together in their pajamas while Rayna placed her hand (that held his ring on her finger) on his knee when the girls weren't looking. Performing onstage together. They could have it all, it was within reach, yet seemed so far away. _

His eyes started to water as he let out a heavy sigh, wiping at his eyes. "Maddie made it. That kid is so heartbroken over this mess and I'm supposed to be her dad and help her through this but I can't."

She crossed her legs sophisticatedly. "You're a great dad. She loves you."

He set the picture back down on the coffee table, facing him as he continued to stare at the smiles on all their faces. It was magical. It was a moment he'd never forget but knew he might not ever get back again. "I just wish I could give her what she wanted."

Juliette looked up at him, leaning a little closer. "Who? Maddie or Rayna?"

Deacon immediately looked up at her at the mention of Rayna's name. His eyes suddenly looked dark and Juliette could sense she hit a nerve when he stood up and started pacing the room.

She sat there watching him work himself up. "Let me help you."

He shook his head, not even making eye contact with her. "I don't need your pity party Juliette!" His tone sharp and full of pain.

It didn't take much to piss him off but it didn't take much to set her off either. Offended, she uncrossed her legs, sitting up a little straighter. "It's not pity Deacon! I know what you're going through!"

He smirked and rolled his eyes, placing his hand on his hips firmly. "No you don't! You haven't lost the love of your life!"

Her body tensed. She could feel her blood boiling as she clenched the couch with both hands until her knuckles turned white. "Yes I have!" She said, turning slightly pale. "I- I lost-" She took a deep breath, swallowing hard. "Avery." She brought her hand to her mouth suddenly feeling sick. She stood and ran for the bathroom.

Deacon gave her a few minutes and cooled himself down. Eventually he walked down the hallway, noticing the door was cracked open. Gently he knocked before pushing it open. Inside he found Juliette sitting on his bathroom floor, huddled around the toilet. It was a sight he'd lived through many times. "It's been a while since my toilet's seen vomit."

She wanted to roll her eyes but she was too weak to do so. "I'm not drunk just like I wasn't drunk a couple weeks ago at your benefit concert when you had me thrown out!"

He stepped closer, bending down to sit next to her. "Did you go to that Chinese place on Main St? That place will make you sick to your stomach for weeks!"

As she brushed her loose hair back that had fallen out of her ponytail she looked down at the ground for a minute. The cool tiles on the floor felt good to her warm body and were a good distraction not to look at Deacon. "I'm-" She paused, unable to avoid his gaze. She looking back up at him. "I'm pregnant."

Deacon could've sworn his jaw must've dropped on the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair. "What?"

She shrugged.

He waited for her to start laughing and tell him she was joking but she didn't. "You're serious?"

She nodded.

He pulled her in for a hug with a big smile on his face. "Congratulations!" He felt her body pull away from him. She looked sad, like she was about to cry. Then he remembered what she had said just before she ran to the bathroom. "Avery left you? That doesn't sound like him."

"It's not his fault, it's mine."

It surprised him that Juliette was actually taking the blame for something. She really had grown up in the last year. "I'm sure y'all can work it out! You're going to be parents, right?" He knew something was wrong when Juliette started to cry. "Juliette."

She shook her head. "He won't even talk to me." She sobbed. "He's never coming back Deacon." She cried, resting her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "You don't know that."

"I hurt him. He'll never forgive me."

It hit him, sensing what she had done. "Does he know about the baby?"

She shook her head.

"Juliette you need to tell him." After all, he knew first-hand how it felt to be left out of his own kid's life.

"I can't! I can't! What if it's not his?" She turned to the toilet again. Deacon quickly held her ponytail back as she vomited.

Once she settled down, she turned back to face him. "He's going to be pissed, there's no doubt about it but he needs to know. He _deserves_ to know!"

"How did you do it? How did you become such a good parent so fast?"

He laughed. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

She gave him a look. "Maddie loves you a lot. You really have stepped into this father role."

He smiled. "She makes it easy I guess." Juliette smiled back at him.

Eventually, he stood up and offered her a hand to lift her off the floor.

Juliette brushed herself off. "She's lucky to have you."

He grinned even wider. "You know, you're nice when you're upchucking on my floor."

She swatted at his arm. "Hey!" He laughed.

"You going to be okay?" He asked.

She sighed looking down at her stomach. "If an expanding waistline and swollen ankles is your definition of okay."

He put his arm around her shoulder walking her to the door.

"Thanks for letting me vent and have a breakdown on your bathroom floor."

"Anytime."

Deacon could tell there was still something bothering her. "Do me a favor?" She asked finally. "Don't tell Rayna. If she finds out about this she'll have a fit about my contract!"

"She's going to find out eventually you know?"

She winced. "I know but-"

He nodded. "She's been avoiding me anyway. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

She offered him a weak smile. "Someday she'll see what she lost out on." She patted his shoulder before turning to leave. Before she got too far she turned back to face him. "Oh and is it safe to tell Maddie that her dad smiled today and he even told me I was nice?"

He laughed. "Please do."

She turned again and headed out the door.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm backtracking a little bit, this takes place the same day of Deacon's meeting only it's Rayna's side of the story. Also, in this chapter, Rayna and Tandy have already discussed the proposals. Hope you all enjoy!**

Rayna walked through the front door of her home where she was greeted by Tandy, Bucky and Luke. "Hey what are y'all doing here?"

Tandy held up her hand. "Shh."

They were all gathered around the television listening to the news. Rayna didn't pay much attention as she took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. It was then that her ears perked up at the familiar voice coming from the television.

_"__I'm gay." The voice sobbed._

She quickly turned around, walking over to the small crowd gathered around the television. "Oh come on! What is it, a slow day for the press? They have nothing else to talk about besides Jeff's little puppet? Gotta dig up any dirt they can find huh?"

Bucky shot Tandy and Luke a serious look and Rayna caught onto it. "What?"

They nodded towards the TV.

_"__That was country music's new artist Will Lexington confessing to his wife, American Hit Maker's Layla Grant. Lexington and Grant were in the process of filming a reality show when the news broke. Lexington's album has been struggling at number two since its release 2 weeks ago but now the gay community is backing Will on his latest confession, boosting his record sales and putting him in the number one spot bumping country's queen Rayna Jaymes to number two." _

Clearly upset, she grabbed the remote, turning it off. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"It's only number two." Bucky reminded her.

"For now maybe but pretty soon I'll slide to number three and then ten and then I'll lose the house and everything I put on the line for this album! Then what?"

"We'll cross the bridge when and if we get there but as far as the house you know y'all can live with me, Babe." Luke offered.

Tandy nodded. "You're not going to lose anything. We're all here for you."

Rayna walked over to the counter and pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Slow down now. Who are you calling?" Tandy asked quickly grabbing Rayna's arm.

"If there's one person I can count on to save my label its Juliette." Rayna winced with distaste. "God I never thought I'd say that!"

Bucky nodded. "I think it's a great idea. The quicker we can get her out there and touring the better."

Rayna disappeared into the other room to make the phone call.

A few minutes went by and Bucky found her cursing to herself with the phone in her hand.

"Come on Juliette! I know you have caller I.D." Rayna turned and saw him standing in the doorway. "She's not answering! I've tried six times!" She sat down on her bed. "What was I thinking putting everything I had into this label?"

"It's a small slip, Rayna."

So many thoughts continued to run through her mind. "What do I tell the girls? I mean if it does end up falling through. Maddie is already angry at me with all the changes around here. What do you suggest Buck?" Rayna sat there in deep thought as she played with the giant diamond on her finger.

He watched her for a few minutes, wondering if he should say anything. As he watched her toy with her ring, he decided now was as good of time as any. "Tandy told me." She looked up at him confused. "About the two proposals."

She rolled her eyes. "Man, that girl can't ever keep a secret can she?"

"Look, I know it's none of my business and it's really not my place to tell you what to do with your personal life."

With her arms crossed and eyebrows raised, she shot him a look. "Has that ever stopped you?"

Bucky smiled. "I want you to be happy and I think you should be with whoever makes you happy but professionally speaking, Luke is the biggest artist in country music right now so if this label goes south, you always have a back-up plan."

Rayna quickly shook her head. "I never took daddy's money, what makes you think I'd take Luke's?"

"It's not just about the money. He has a lot of fans, a sold out tour coming up, a proposal for two big names in this business is great publicity for both of you especially when your career is on the line."

Rayna sighed, she knew he was right.

Later that night, Rayna sat on the couch, a cup of tea in her hand with her legs curled up behind her thinking about what Bucky had said. She checked the time on her phone. 8:25pm. Deacon's meeting was already half over.

A few minutes later, his name popped up on her cell phone._ Hope_ e_verything is okay._ It read.

She sighed, even without seeing her, it felt like he could read her like a book.

She placed her cup of tea down on the coffee table in front of her. Her thumbs hovered over the keypad, thinking of a reply. How could she possibly apologize for missing his big night and expect him to understand?

"There you are." Luke said entering the room. Rayna quickly locked her phone screen.

He sat down next to her and smiled. "Did you want to watch a movie or something?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. As he leaned into kiss her, she ducked her head down, staring at her phone in her hand.

She pulled away, standing up to put distance between them. "Actually I think I'll head to bed."

Luke frowned. "It's not even nine o'clock."

She shrugged. "It's been a long day with the news about the label and all."

He nodded as he stood up and grabbed her hands. "I'm here for you, you know that right?"

Rayna nodded. "Thank you."

"How about I head up and light some candles to relax you?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." He smiled. "I'll see you up there." He kissed her cheek and headed upstairs.

Rayna grabbed her empty cup off the coffee table and headed to the kitchen to rinse it before starting towards the stairs. She stopped midway, picking up the picture sitting on the stand that Maddie had made.

She stared at the picture remembering that day, that moment.

_Deacon had just forgiven her for everything, for lying to him about Maddie and he was understanding of it all. She hadn't realized it then but that was when she should've recognized the change in him. For the first time he didn't lashed out at her and then come crawling back for her forgiveness, instead he simply told her he was grateful for her protecting their little girl all those years he didn't get to be Maddie's father. That was the most honest, selfless and mature thing she had ever heard. _

Gripping the frame, she rubbed her thumb over his face, smiling at his goofy grin that made her go weak. She remembered the surprised look on his face when she insisted he sing with them and the joy in his eyes when the four of them were up there onstage, like that's where they belonged, _together_.

Suddenly her eyes started to water, thinking about him sitting at that rehab center all alone, wondering where she was. She brought her hand over her mouth, trying not to let a sob escape her lips.

"You coming?" Luke hollered down the stairs.

She placed the picture back on the stand, quickly drying her eyes. With a heavy heart, she headed upstairs.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm finally back with a new chapter! This is definitely not the chapter I intended on posting, in fact I think it's a pretty dry chapter but it adds to what's to come. The next chapter will bring some Deacon and Rayna interaction! Thanks for all your patience! Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy!**

**And because it's been so long here's a recap...Deacon proposed to Rayna on the same night as Luke (as seen in the show), Watty tells her that she should be with Deacon before it's too late (hence the title of this story), Deacon asks Rayna to attend his family night at the rehab center, Deacon finds out Juliette is pregnant and asks him to keep it from Rayna for now, Rayna learns that her album has slipped putting her label in potential jeopardy, Bucky convinces her that marrying Luke will help save her label and she goes along with it even though she can't stop thinking about Deacon and when Rayna doesn't show up at the rehab center Deacon runs into Luke's backup singer, Pam... **

_The middle of the Shelby Bridge was always so calming to Deacon. When he was touring with Rayna they would come here and reflect on the past. They would lean up against the railing, staring out at the Cumberland River, stealing glances at each other from time to time until she would feel his skin brush against hers at which point she would bolt for her car remembering she had a husband and two children at home._

_Each time she left him there, he would smell her sweet perfume lingering in the air and he'd close his eyes imagining her still standing there next to him._

He couldn't fight the need to have her standing there with him now. He should be angry with her for choosing someone else and for abandoning him on his night at the rehab center but yet he'd still forgive her. He closed his eyes imagining her standing next to him when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey there, everything alright?"

He turned to see Pam standing there. He nodded. "I'm fine."

She raised her eyebrows clearly not believing him. "You're fine?" She repeated and he shrugged effortlessly. "Do you always run out of rehearsal like that?"

_It was supposed to be a typical Sunday afternoon rehearsal with Will and Luke rehearsing 'It's On Tonight' but for Deacon it was a constant inner battle keeping himself in control._

_The three men gathered on the stage with Luke's band when his manager asked to have a word with him. Luke excused himself, walking out of the room._

_Deacon eagerly paced the stage, wanting to get this rehearsal over and done with. Seeing Luke reminded him of Rayna, making it difficult to like the guy. He couldn't believe how calm Will looked sitting on the edge of the stage with his phone in his hand playing one of those silly, addictive games to pass the time. After twenty minutes, Will left to use the restroom._

_A few minutes later, Deacon heard the door opening and looked up only to see Will walking through the door. "Is he coming?"_

_Will shrugged. "I overheard him on the phone. I think he's doing some press about his engagement."_

_"Are you kidding me? He can do that on his own damn time. He ain't wasting mine." Deacon grabbed his jacket and walked out._

He turned back to face the water, ignoring her question.

"Alright, I get it." She turned to start walking away but then she turned back to face him. "Just remember that pushing everyone away is not the answer."

Who was she to judge, he thought to himself as he turned to face her with a scowl upon his face. "No offense, but you don't know me. You know nothing about me so you wouldn't understand."

As she rocked back on her heels, she shoved her hands in her pocket and shrugged. "I think I understand more than anyone because I've been where you've been."

_He'd seen her at the rehab meeting and listened to her ramble on about being on Luke's tour. Nobody was that optimistic after an AA meeting. If being apart of Luke's tour was the highlight of her life, there was no way she'd understand the hatred he had for that man. _

"Yeah but you're Luke's back-up singer."

"And you're his opening act! Do you know how many people would kill for that spot? Hell, I have fought so hard to have my own record deal but it's just not in the cards for me but you, you obviously have the talent. You should be proud of yourself that you've made it this far!"

He stiffed a laugh. "You know the funny thing is I'm not sure I really want it anymore. I only did it to show someone I could make more of myself than playing at the Bluebird every Thursday and that I could be successful selling out arenas but that all doesn't matter now."

Pam took a seat on the bench in front of him. "Tell me, is she really worth all that sacrifice? Because if you're happier playing at The Bluebird then that's what you should do."

He shifted his weight, looking at his feet. Maybe she did know more than he thought. "It's not that easy."

"Rehab wasn't easy either, now was it?" He lifted his eyes to face her. "All those withdrawals made it seem like the addiction would never end but it did."

"She's not an addiction, okay?" He snapped.

Pam shrugged. "She's bringing you down, can't you see that? She's holding you back with that little string of hope that maybe one day she'll come back. For your sack, I hope she does because the road can be lonely if you just sit around and wait."

Deacon kept his eyes low not wanting to give any kind of hint that he knew she was right. When he didn't reply she stood and walked away.

As he watched her walk away he thought about what she said. Maybe it was time for him to put Rayna on the backburner and start living his life for himself.

**I guess I rewrote history in a way but I hope you'll continue to have faith in this story. I know this is probably not what you wanted at all but it will get better I promise because I want to see Deacon and Rayna together but I think she's going to have to beg...! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, some Rayna and Deacon interaction and there's much more to come! I hope you enjoy &amp; continue to follow this story! Thank to all who read, review, follow and favorite! **

10 days later…

The parking lot was filled with chaos as several roadies rushed around loading band equipment onto three tour buses waiting to kick off the country's biggest tour. None of it seemed to bother Luke who stood in the middle of it all with Rayna. "Are you sure you can't come?"

Luke had asked her several times to come out on the road with him but she declined each time telling him she really needed to focus on building her label back up. He looked pretty hurt but he accepted her decision anyways. Taking her hands in his, he gently pressed his lips to the top of her head. "You know I'm going to miss you."

She looked up at him with a half-smile. "I'm going to miss you too."

As he leaned in for another kiss, he was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket. She stepped back, pulling it out to check the caller I.D. Luke looked at her, wondering if she was going to answer it or not. "It's Bucky. I should take it." He nodded. "Have a safe trip babe. I'll call you later." She quickly said before sliding her finger across the answer button and walking away.

"Listen, Ray it's been weeks and we haven't heard anything from Juliette. I even tried her manager, Glenn!"

Rayna sighed. "So what are you saying? Find new artists? Is there even enough time for that?"

She listened attentively to Bucky. As she headed towards her vehicle a roadie walked right in front of her rolling the equipment towards another bus. She stepped back allowing him to pass by as her eyes followed in the direction he was headed.

Her heart start to race out of control when she saw Deacon standing next to the other bus, loading some of the equipment in the underneath compartment. They had been avoiding each other since he asked her to attend his rehab meeting. She knew she hurt him but she wanted a chance to explain, maybe this wasn't the place but she needed to make sure things were okay between them before he left.

Not realizing she had zoned out of the conversation with Bucky, she cut him off mid-sentence. "Can I call you back Buck?" She shoved her phone back into her pocket keeping her eyes glued to him.

Deacon hadn't noticed her standing there watching him from a far.

_You can do this_, she told herself and somehow she found the courage to walk towards him, keeping her eyes fixated on him as she almost stumbled over another roadie rolling by. As she approached him from behind, she felt her heart pounding faster. Her mouth suddenly felt dry like she'd been in the desert for days with no water. Her voice was soft and hoarse. "Hey."

He turned around at the sound of her voice. His eyes shot right through her. She could tell he was angry. He had every right to be.

Nervously, she fidgeted with her hands but quickly spoke before he could turn his back on her again. "Are you excited for the tour?"

He cleared his throat. He wasn't one for small talk and she knew that. "What do you want, Ray?"

His tone startled her. "I-I just wanted to say congratulations! This is a big day for you."

He smirked and shook his head. "You want to know what a big day for me is? Each day of my sobriety but then again you never cared much about that AA crap did you?"

"Of course I care, Deacon! I've always cared!"

"A whole year sober and you couldn't even show up."

Rayna nodded as her eyes darted to the ground. "I know. I'm sorry."

Not being able to face her any longer, he turned to continue loading the equipment onto the bus. She stood there watching him for a minute, thinking about her next move. She took a step towards him, leaning down next to him as he bent over to continuing loading.

"I can explain." She said quietly.

He continued his task, deciding to stay busy. "There's nothing to explain."

"Deacon please."

He looked up at her and he could see her eyes pleading with his. Reluctantly, he put down the equipment, taking a few steps away from the bus for privacy.

She had been thinking about what she would say to him for weeks but it all seemed to disappear from her brain. It was important he understand why she never showed for his big night at the rehab center. The words scrambled around in her head as she tried to make sense of it out loud.

"There's-there's somethi-" As she opened her mouth to speak, one of Deacon's band members and a former band member of Rayna's approached them. "Rayna! Good to see you! Are you coming out on the road with us?"

Rayna blushed. "Oh, um, no, I-"

A big voice interrupted her from behind. "Sadly Ms Jaymes won't be joining us." She cringed, without turning around, she already knew by the sarcasm in his voice it was Jeff Fordham. "But I do happen to have an extra V.I.P. pass here if she wants to see a sold out show _my_ number one artist is performing at!"

She rolled her eyes before turning to face him.

Jeff smirked at her as he pulled a pass out of his shirt pocket and waved it in her face.

"You know what Jeff, pretty soon the media will find something else to talk about besides the fact that your artist is a homosexual so don't get used to being number one for long."

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. "You mean like your upcoming wedding to the biggest artists on the country scene? Nice move!" Rayna rolled her eyes again. "I guess we'll see whose holding onto the number one spot once the big tour kicks off."

"I guess we will, now won't we?" She knew it was a losing battle but there was no way she was going to let Jeff Fordham of all people, have power over her. She turned her head to see Deacon in the distance slinging a backpack over his shoulder and heading for the entrance of the bus with a blonde woman's hand on his shoulder. It felt like a knife to her heart.

With her label mayhem quickly forgotten, she turned back to face Jeff who had his eyebrows raised, wondering what she was thinking. There was a look in her eye that he couldn't explain but it gave him chills.

He still had the V.I.P. pass in his hand, tucked slightly under his arm. She reached out and grabbed the pass, waving it in his face this time. "On second thought, I will see you at the concert." Jeff was surprised. She could tell by the dumbfounded look on his face. She smirked, satisfied she pulled one over on him. "Thanks for the pass!"

The satisfaction quickly faded when she walked away with the image of Deacon and that blonde on her mind. She had to get to that concert and talk to Deacon before it was too late...

**To be continued...**


End file.
